In many applications the need arises to selectively maintain a panel or door in a closed position relative to a doorframe or the like, while developing a compressive force between the door or panel and the doorframe. For example, when a gasket is used to provide a seal between a door and a doorframe when the door is closed, it is desirable for the latch holding the door closed to provide a compressive force to compress the gasket between the door and the doorframe to effectively seal any gap or seam between the door and doorframe. Latches that develop this type of compressive force between the door and doorframe are typically known as compression latches.
Compression latches are sometimes incorporated in panel or doors that are exposed to severe ambient conditions. In some instances, the accumulation of water, ice, and debris within the latching mechanism impairs the functioning of the compression latch. Therefore, in certain applications, it is desirable to have a compression latch that is sealed and rugged, such that the compression latch remains operational.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in compression latches in terms of at least one of performance, reliability, durability, and/or cost.